hollowearthonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Indigo
'Indigo '''is the mother of Arista and the former mistress of Lachlan. She was the last pure-blooded Lamia in Mirus before her death. She serves as Arista's spiritual guide throughout her journey to M'Jaal, communicating to her through dreams and signs of various presentations. Personality In life, Indigo was a depressed and anxious individual who constantly wondered what her true purpose in the world was. She had always been described as "somewhat jumpy" by her family, hinting that she is easily frightened. It has also been confirmed that she suffered from depression while she was alive; however, Indigo is still very kind and extremely intelligent, having a talent for solving problems on her own unique ways. After her death, Indigo presents herself as someone far more calmer and in control of her emotions. She is very motherly and warm towards her daughter, Arista, in hopes of keeping her safe and making up for lost time as she died when Arista was a baby. She is quick to warn her daughter of any danger coming her way and tries to provide the best support she can. Appearance Indigo does not age after her death, as she keeps the same appearance she had as she died. Indigo is a tall woman with platinum blonde hair that hangs down her back, pinkish skin, dark blue eyes, and the hereditary Lamian mark on her back. She and Arista are said to look exactly alike aside from some minor differences. Her outfit is similar to Arista's, as she wears a dark green shoulderless dress with three separate rings of fabric she wears on her arms, the hems appearing a light baby blue,and a lighter green diamond in the center of her stomach. She wears brownish shoes. History ''Before The Show Indigo was a member of the Lamia tribe, forced into hiding due to increasing distrust amongst normal human Mirus residents and violence against their people for their unnaturalness. At the age of twenty-three, she decided to strike out on her own and pose as a commoner after her parents passed away, hoping to find a better place to live due to the deteriorating economy of her village. While traveling, she drank contaminated water and became infected with cholera, and fell dangerously ill. After two days of struggling, she finally collapsed in the vineyards of M'Jaal, on the verge of dying from severe dehydration and exhaustion. Fortunatley, Indigo was found by Lachlan and Ute while they were observing workers. Frantic to save her, they rushed her to the empire grounds and had her sought to by the physician. The doctor got to Indigo barely in time. For at least four days, she floated in and out of unconsciousness, only fluid replacement treatments and a source of electrolytes keeping her alive, the cholera threatening to take her any given moment. On the fifth day of treatment, she came to and slowly began recovering properly. During this time, Lachlan and Ute would always check in on her, and the three became good friends relatively quickly. After Indigo explained that she is from a village that is on the verge of being completely wiped out, Lachlan and Ute agreed to let her stay in the castle and work so she could support herself. Soon, Indigo was completely healed from her illness and worked in the empire as a ditcher. Things were peaceful for awhile, but then Indigo and Lachlan realized that they were attracted to each other. They both were in love and there was no denying it, but Lachlan was already involved with Ute by arrangement and Indigo reveals her earth abilities to Lachlan in private. Despite these obstacles, they both just can't help their feelings and began seeing each other in private, becoming a couple. The affair lasted for an impressive five years without detection. The two knew they could never marry, but their love was deep and true. Nerves ran high from time to time, but no one suspected anything. One night, Lachlan and Indigo snuck away from the empire to stay in an abandoned hut for the night, and they came together and made love. This is where things began going downhill. Indigo knew she was pregnant as soon as the morning sickness and fatigue came in. Lachlan knew he was the father of this child, and both of them had no idea how to either hide the pregnancy or have another man pose as the father. Naturally, Indigo grew rounder as months went by, and empire council simply suspected it was one of the townsfolk, and were congratulating Indigo and the lucky father for becoming parents. If they had known... The nine months went by like lightning. The day before she knew that they baby would come, Lachlan and Indigo said their tearful goodbyes, knowing that Indigo and the baby would never be safe once they recognized the baby's features and that it was Lachlan's son or daughter. With tears flowing down her face and a breaking heart, Indigo fled the royal grounds. She was halfway through M'Jaal when Indigo went into labor. She hid herself in the outskirts and found privacy in an empty alley. The birth was long and excruciating, but after a whole morning of pushing and straining, Indigo delivered a healthy full-term baby girl. She named her daughter Arista, as she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The happiness didn't last long, though. Someone spotted the weak Indigo holding Arista, and noticed the baby had the Lamian symbol on her back. There was absolutely no way this could be a coincidence. The anonymous report was made to empire officials, and the chase was on, the goal was to kill both Indigo and the baby Arista for adultery and for having enchanted abilities. Indigo ran with her baby across the country with soldiers and tracking dogs on their trail. Three days past, and eventually, Indigo knew that she couldn't escape, but she refused to let Arista die so painfully young. In order to save her daughter's life, he fled into Greenup Forest, deep into Avaquik territory, and left her there to her dear friend Geneva, whom Indigo had known for the majority of her life due to the leader Avaquik's travels, to find and raise. With a final goodbye to her baby, Indigo left the forest, where she was shot and killed by the soldiers pursuing her after the dogs brought her down. The soldiers searched for Arista with the intention to kill her as well, but after concluding that the newborn had been lost in Greenup, they assumed that predators would get her, so the hunt ended. Lachlan was horrified after he found out about Indigo's death and his child's presumed death. Her mourned in secret for a very long time before bearing children with Ute, but his love for Indigo and the baby he never got to know never faded. More Coming Soon! Trivia * Indigo's name is in reference to the color in-universe, but Dawn has said that her name is more so connected through the pseudoscientific New Age concept of indigo children, or someone with a spiritual ability to speak with the dead, recall past lives, and see ghosts and other paranormal entities. Indigo contacts Arista through dreams. * She was Lachlan's true love. It's been stated that Lachlan was never quite the same after she died, despite their relationship being a secret. The public saw the impact the loss had on him. * Dawn has confirmed that Indigo suffered from depression while she was alive, and it was relatively severe. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Lamias